Silent Hill: Jane's Story
by Madarin Promise
Summary: Evan is searching throughout Silent Hill for his sister. He enounters a young girl named Jane. What's her relationship to the town? PLEASE RR


He woke up to a pounding headache and rubbed his head and moaned. He opened his eyes, they seemed glued shut and everything was blurry. The first thing he saw was the 'Silent Hill' sign indicating town. He rolled over and wondered why he suddenly felt like he shouldn't be here. He knew that Silent Hill was supposed to be a resort town, and he was just passing through. He didn't really enjoy crowded material towns with lots of tourists. The only reason he was here was because of his sister. Evan Ellson was twenty three, and had run away from home at thirteen. His parents were in extreme poverty, and he never wanted to bother them with his presence. They always treated him like he was a burden on their money, so he finally ran away. The only thing that he was truly devoted to in his family was his little sister, Celeste. As soon as he ran away he wrote her a letter, explaining everything. They hadn't seen eachother last since he was thirteen, and she had explained her move to Silent Hill throughout all the letters. Celeste was now nineteen, and a couple of weeks ago she had sent him a letter telling him to come. He was more than happy to, knowing now that both of his parents had died of disease. The only remnants of family they had now was eachother, and they had a lot of things to go over. His deep blue eyes searched around for his car, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He suddenly felt very confused; his car should have been there. He struggled and searched his mind to remember what happened before he woke up on the side of the road. His head had a dull throb, and he didn't want to think too hard. He shivered and looked up as snowflakes started to fall. "But it's only late summer...?" He thought. He couldn't remember anything, except for when he started to leave from his house. He got up slowly, rubbing his head. He searched around for signs of other life on the road, but all he saw was a slick road and frozen earth. There weren't even any cars passing by. He started to walk towards the sign that proclaimed entering Silent Hill. He ran along a trail that entered town, and looked around. Cars were stopped everywhere, and the snow created a foggy blanket. He couldn't see a few yards in front of his face and he felt alone and scared. He knew that somehow he had to contact someone or find another life form. He was worried for his sister, he wondered if she had disappeared like everyone else. He wondered if this was all a dream. "Where the hell is everyone?" He said aloud, turning around and surveying the buildings that he could see. He looked to his left and saw something writhe in an alley. He gasped, yet was captivated. He slowly approached the alley, and looked around for something to use as a weapon, in case it was someone dangerous. He found a metal bar lying on the ground and grabbed it quickly before starting towards where the darkness moved again. He lifted the bar above his head, ready to attack when he stepped nearer. He started to bring the bar down when he froze. He backed away, his eyes widened to dinner plate size. "N-No," he whispered in a barely audible voice. The thing before him writhing wasn't human, it looked like a small creature about a baby size. Blood and puss dribbled from several orifices, but it was shapeless and he couldn't find any visible face or arms or legs. It was surprisingly quick towards him, as it wiggled and emitted a strange gurgling sound. He shook his head to get a grip on himself, and instinctively smashed it until it stopped moving. Blood seeped in a pool around it. He made a little sound and slumped down. He knew that he must've been dreaming. Nothing like this could have possibly been real. He needed to find someone, he needed to find his sister. Dream or not, the worry inside of him was real and he didn't want her gone. He prayed that somehow she had been left behind when the rest of the town was apparently gone. He got up and staggered drunkenly, towards the nearest shop. Outside the alley and to the left was a small grocery store so he went inside of it. It was dark inside, and he tried the light switch but it didn't work. He saw food sprawled out everywhere, it looked like the place had been raided. He spotted a map on the floor near a heap in the corner. He bent to pick it up and fell back as he studied the heap more closely. It was the former cashier of the place, mauled in a bloody heap. He crawled backwards and tripped over himself. He took a few more minutes to refrain from puking before shutting his eyes and blindly grabbing from the map. He didn't even know where to start, as he studied the map. He sighed and spotted a flashlight on the counter. He grabbed it and clicked it on, searching the grocery store further. He found a gun in the drawer next to the cash register and took it. He didn't know what other dangers he would encounter, like that thing he found in the alley. He shuddered just to think about it, and worried was embedded deeper within him for Celeste. He found a note next to the gun and a key was taped to it. The note read: "Use this note when need be. If you need shelter come to my place, White Claudia is there. Rm 202, Lakeside Hotel." 


End file.
